godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey Saleri
Mikey Saleri was a soldato under Tony Bianchi in the Tattaglia family. Biography Mikey Saleri was known to constantly attempt to inherit his boss' position, attempting to earn favour in his family by taking back territories lost in war. His violent methods only furthered him from his family, who consider Saleri to be something of a loose cannon. He worked the streets of Brooklyn and Little Italy mercilessly, and was one of the key Tattaglia Soldier's behind their push into LIttle Italy, he despied the Corleone's as cowards who talk big but lack the raw strength to hold their territory. However, these tendencies were seen as useful by Donnie Marinelli, the family's other capo, who hired Saleri to help him assassinate Vito Corleone outside his office. Saleri managed to escape the ensuing fracas between Aldo Trapani and 'Camel Hair' and was one of the men guarding Tom Hagen at Joe's Diner in Brooklyn for Virgil Sollozzo. Demise .]] In the winter of 1955, he attempted to take back Emilio's Butcher's for his family but was killed by Aldo Trapani who broke his neck whilst attempting to muscle Brunetti in a back alley. His death earned Trapani praise from the locals, many of whom had received abuse from Saleri. Saleri also has the same character model as Marco Cuneo. Behind the scenes * Saleri appears in the The Godfather as one of Tattaglia's unnamed hitmen, but is only given a name in The Godfather: The Game, in which he is voiced by Bruce Robertson. * He was easiest hit target, and began the Tessio Tattaglia Side Missions. He is also the one of the two targets without family protection, the other is Big Bobby Toro. Hit detail As Mikey was the first hit target, he is the easiest to hit. However, as you may realize, his strength is not the strength of a typical Tattaglia Soldier. As a hit target, his AI setting is far stronger than generic Tattaglia Soldier, he is actually as strong as a generic Tattaglia Underboss. Which is why he is harder to defeat than normal Tattaglias as he will receive less and give more damage, however since strangulation still counts as hand-to-hand combat, you can kill him with it. Or if you want to make sure a hand-to-hand victory, drain his health by strangling him before beating him down. Players (Sal Tessio Hit 1): Sal Tessio - Salvatore Tessio is a Corleone capo with a long and loyal past. He commands respect from everyone who works for him and he's tipped to become the head of his own Family at some point. Mikey Saleri - Saleri is a low-level gangster with delusions of grandeur as he attempts to ruffle a few Corleone feathers and take over an operation you yourself extorted with Luca. He must pay! Emilio Brunetti - The poor butcher has been a punching bag all winter, first at your hands, and now thanks to the overzealous Saleri. Even when he's rescued, don't expect much in the way of thanks. Video Saleri, Mikey Saleri, Mikey Saleri, Mikey Category:Tattaglias